


Clearing the Air

by X59



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: When Helga apologizes for everything, Arnold decides they need to talk.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 19





	Clearing the Air

The thirteen year olds were kissing on Arnold’s bed, it was becoming one of their favorite activities to hold each other, to kiss another, and Arnold most certainly wanted to explore her mouth but was hesitant to do so.

They parted and while looking lovingly into each other’s eyes, Helga suddenly blurted out. “I’m sorry.” And before Arnold could ask she continued, “I’m sorry for calling you a football head all the time, picking on you, ruining dates for you, causing the whole Lila mess, and being in a pain in the ass to you all these years,” she trailed off and after a moment, “I’m sorry for ruining this moment too, I’ve just been meaning to apologize you for everything and I couldn’t find the right mo-“

She was caught off as Arnold placed his fingers on her lips. Blue eyes locked with blue and Arnold was silent as he just stared at her. After a brief moment, which felt like an eternity, Arnold spoke, “I think we need to talk.”

“Helga, thank for you apologizing and I forgive you not because you’re my girlfriend but because as much as your antics annoyed me, they were also comforting.” He took a deep breath, and couldn’t but smile at the confusion in her eyes. “At some point everyone starting turning to me for advice, leaning on me to help fix their problems, and many began to see me as someone who could do no wrong. Even when people like Sid stumbled from time to time, they always saw me as dependable Arnold and others held me to a different standard.”

“But you never did.” Arnold leaned in and kissed her. “You treated the same and I found it very comforting, because it told me that no matter I did or accomplished, I could always count on you to treat me the same. To treat me as human I am, when others wanted to make me more.” He then looked down and took a deep breath, “Which why I allowed you to take it all back on the FTI building. Learning that someone who I felt that I could see me for the good and the bad, secretly deifying me was painful.”

He stopped talked and Helga grabbed his hand who understood that this wasn’t just a conversation; it was the clearing of the air between them, saying everything that was unsaid and should be. “I was afraid,” she began, “I was afraid of being forgotten or being seen as an inferior. So when I was mocked, I lashed out, and even though I loved you I was afraid that if I confessed that you would turn me down. Look at me and see me wanting, being beneath your notice or affection. So I mocked you, jeered at you, bullied you, because I was afraid of admitting my feelings and how you would react.”

“It would have been really easy to hate you,” Arnold said after a moment and to her credit Helga didn’t flinch, but only nodded her head. “Self-fulfilling prophecy,” She admitted with a sigh, “I just couldn’t stop myself….. Why didn’t you hate me?” She couldn’t help but ask and since they were clearing the air between them, Arnold responded with a laugh. “Your friendship with Phoebe played a big part in that, the way you looked out and protected her. Plus even though you bullied me, you were also kind to me and you looked for me from time to time like with Summer.” Helga growled at the mention of the girl who sought to use her beloved to win a completion.

“You know after you confessed to me, I began to observe you. Where I noticed you’re passions, beauty, and I have to be honest the way you scare people, is kind of hot.” He finished with a smirk.

“Really,” Helga quirked an eyebrow, “Me scaring our friends gets you hot?” She leaned in and their lips meet, he parted his lips, his tongue asking silent permission and Helga granted, they eagerly explored the other’s mouths feeling closer than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with KawaiiKilala77 on FFN.


End file.
